


Found

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Murder, BAMF Tony Stark, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Post Mpreg, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when a pup knocks on the door of the Avengers pack? They gain four new members. Will this be temporary or a more permanent position?





	Found

Steve is just getting ready for his morning run when he hears frantic knocking on the door of his pack's home.

Steve marvels at the idea of someone crossing three layers of scenting. Even the bravest wolves turn away from the overpowering scent of begone. It's happened before. There are so many powerful alphas in their pack that their scent alone is enough to discourage attacks on their home.

Steve growls and peeks out through the peephole and doesn't see anything so he opens the door. He pokes his head out carefully. Eyes open for an attack and he can feel Thor and Natasha waiting to see if he needs back up.

Standing on the welcome mat is a pup of no more than three years old. He has curl brown hair and deep brown eyes and there are small cuts along his cheek and hands and dirt in thick smudges. There are even some rips in his clothes and Steve is on guard because who knows if someone is using him as bait.

The pup is practically vibrating with fear. The scent of it is rolling off him in waves. Even so the pup looks dead into Steve's eyes and says, "Please you gotta help! Mama hurt!" 

"Steve what is it?" Nat asks stepping close behind him to look down at the pup.

"My mama," the pup says a little bit of growls in his voice. Steve is impressed.

"Nat stay here, I'm going to bring Clint and Thor with me. Keep ears out in case it's a trap and have Bruce get his equipment ready in case it's not," Steve says and Thor flanks him and Clint stays slightly behind them and they follow the pup through the woods.

As they get deeper, Steve is able to smell a distressed Omega and two more pups.

Dear God.

Thor breaks the bush in front of them and suddenly a small body is lunging and taking him to the ground.

The Omega is snarling, biting at Thor's arms and face while scratching at him with one arm, his other is hanging by his side. Steve wonders if it might be broken.

A small girl with brown hair, who might be the same age as the boy that came for them, snarls as well and lunges forward and sinks her teeth into Thor's calf and grips tight.

Steve is about to move to help Thor when something is launched into his face and he ducks in time to avoid the rock aimed at his face. He follows the path of the rock and sees a lighter haired boy in the trees launching rocks.

Steve's distracted by Thor fighting the Omega for no more than a second but it's long enough for a rock to hit him right in the groin and Steve drops like a sack of potatoes.

"Whoa! Whoa! We come in peace! Your son found us and said you needed help! We're help!" Clint says ducking a wide throw from the child in the tree and the girl just growls around Thor's leg.

"See Mama! They help! I found help!" The original boy says and the Omega backs off of Thor slowly. Steve blinks tears from his eyes and sees that he's dragging one of his legs.

Shit what happened to this man?

"Morgan fall back," the Omega says, his voice scratchy and dry. The girl shakes her head one last time before releasing Thor and going to smell her mother to make sure he's not hurt. The boy from the tree jumps down and checks the Omega. As does the third boy.

"I am sorry. I should have announced myself. My mother would surely be disappointed in my lack of manners. I am Thor," Thor says and he and Clint help Steve to his feet.

"I'm Clint."

"Steve," he coughs out.

"We should get the four of you to our den. You need to be looked at. Bruce, a member of our pack, is a Doctor. He can look at you," Clint says.

"I can't walk. My femur was snapped," the Omega says.

"One of us can carry you," Steve says and the Omega looks like he would rather die than be carried.

"Mama, let Mr. Thor carry you! I cans sits on his shoulders and be tall," the boy who had gotten them says.

"Peter..." The Omega says.

"I would be happy to give a ride to such a brave young warrior. In fact I would be honored to give rides to all your children. You have raised them to be fine warriors," Thor says and reaches to pat the girl...Morgan, on the back only for her to sink her teeth into his hand.

"Morgan, what have I said about biting?"

"That I should only bite people if I feel threatened," she says letting go of Thor's hand. Thor beams at the her. 

"A fine warrior indeed," Thor says. He gently lifts the Omega into his arms and allows the son...Peter... To climb up on his shoulders.

"Hop on up kids," Clint says letting Morgan and the other Boy climb onto his back.

They go as slowly as humanly possible. Wanting to make sure they don't aggravate any wounds the Omega may have.

"You never told us your name," Steve says as they pick their way through the forest.

"Tony," he says as Steve finally sees their him coming into view and they go inside and wait.

"Well Tony, Bruce will be out in a moment and he'll take a look at you and treat your wounds," Steve says leaving to give Tony and his pups privacy to wait for Bruce.


End file.
